What Could Have Been
by BelleBoyd
Summary: One-Shot. Snape has always wondered what life could have been like if he had ever proposed to Lily Evans and he has dreamed of what he would say to her since he was a schoolboy. Snape & Lily.


**A/N: I wrote this as an English assignment for school and thought that I might as well post it. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

What Could Have Been

"Lily… Lily, we've been good friends for a while now and I've been, er, thinking about our future, er, you know, together. And before you say anything, please, just hear me out. I-I love you, Lily, and we know each other so well that we'd have no problems making anything work, and I promise that I'll keep you safe forever.

"Do you remember that first time you saw me? We were nine years old and you and your sister were in the park. The magic you could perform, even at such a young age was as beautiful as you are, with your dark red hair and eyes as luminescent as the stars above you. Your sister was repulsed by your magic, but I was there and together we figured out our magic. Those two years before school were the happiest of my life because you were there. We could've continued being together at Hogwarts, had it not been for Potter and his team of miscreants. Don't you realize, Lily, that they tore us apart? Potter wanted you for himself, so they teased me endlessly, making me say things I never meant. I promise, Lily, that when I called you a Mudblood in our fifth year that I didn't mean it. I was just so angry at Potter that my emotions exploded. It was wrong and I was being hypocritical, seeing as my own father was a muggle. I love you, no matter who your family is.

"When we were younger, you used to run to me when you had problems and me to you. We could go back to that, trusting each other with everything. We work well together and I'm sure we could accomplish great things together. We wouldn't have any debate on where to live; both of our old homes are in the same neighborhood. And anything you wanted, anything at all, I would gladly give it to you. I'd do anything if for you if we were together.

"Lastly Lily, the Dark Lord is on the rise, you and I both know it. I could protect you. Why else do you think I've been studying the Darks Arts so diligently these past years other than to protect _you? _You must understand that everything I do, everything I've ever done, has been with you and your safety in mind. We could have a nice house together and I know so many protection charms and wards that a bug couldn't get in without our permission. I'm in good relations with those foul Death Eaters so that they won't bother us when they're in power, not because I'm power-hungry, as you have blamed me of being before. Your parents were muggles and the Dark Lord seeks to kill all muggle-borns, but because of the ones who call me friend, you will be spared. Now at last do you see that I was never studying the Dark Arts to gain power, as you so often accuse me of? I promise Lily, that with me by your side you will be safer than James Potter could ever make you.

"You're all I want Lily, but your happiness is my first concern. Just remember what I've said, imagine what our life could be like together, and know that whatever your answer is I will always, _always_ love you while I ask you this one question: Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

Severus Snape has been true to his promise; he has always loved her. It has been ten years after the one he'd once called Master, the one he begged most fervently for her safety, had killed the only woman he has ever loved. Today her son was coming to school, and Snape was going to protect him as he couldn't protect her. As he turned away from his own reflection in the bathroom mirror, he waved away his dreams, but still with the lingering wonder of what life could have been like if he'd ever had the guts to propose to Lily Evans. Would that boy with Lily's brilliant green eyes be calling_ him_ father?

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short, but as stated above, this was just an assignment. Tell me if you did or did not like it in a review. Thanks for reading everyone and Merry Christmas! ~Belle Boyd**

**Posted: 12/23/09**


End file.
